I saw her
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Severus point of view from 'he sees me', again fluffy!


I saw her  
  
Again, don't own then characters!  
  
It was going to be the last night I spent at Hogwarts.  
  
I never thought myself capable of such cowardice, but my body was tired, my mind was tired.  
  
I needed release, from the world, as a spy, from my life.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore, so that evening I spent as little amount of time with the staff at dinner as possible, remaining my normal aloof self, and yet Albus still knew that something was wrong, I could fell him watching me with his fatherly expression, worried about my behaviour but I wouldn't give him an answer and refused to say goodbye in case he understood what I was going to do next.  
  
Walking silently to the astronomy tower I looked at the stars for what I believed to be the last time and stood on a small broken piece of wall, looking down. Willing myself to jump.  
  
Then I saw her.  
  
The Gryffindor head girl, or in my mind woman.  
  
Staring at the sparkling show above her, as though they held all the answers to life, and I found I couldn't stop looking, I don't remember ever being that innocent.  
  
Looking down again I thought about the fall, could I bare to put a student through the pain and guilt of seeing me do such an act? It would more than likely screw the girl up for a long time and it had seemed such a pity to waste such a mind. So standing down I watched her and the stars from the shadows, my mind holding the promise that tomorrow I would find an end.  
  
But not tonight.  
  
Or the next it seemed.  
  
Or the day after.  
  
She came back every evening, and just stared at the sky, or the forest, deep in thought, and soon I found her presence more alluring than the promise of death and peace, because soon her very being brought me more peace than anything else in life.  
  
I don't remember who spoke first, I just remember finding myself surprised at the conversations we held, and would go over them in my mind every night before succumbing to sleep, silently hoping that she would be there the next night.  
  
And she was. My Angel saved me every night and returned me from being the broken spy to a happy man, who started to actually enjoy teaching and conversing with actual human beings again, she truly was amazing.  
  
Which is why when the realization of her impending graduation came into play my panic and fear of losing her rose.  
  
Was I in love?  
  
I didn't even need to second-guess.  
  
Yes, I loved her, I couldn't live without her, she had saved me from myself and showed me what I was missing.  
  
Hope.  
  
So taking my new feelings into hand I thought about what to do about them.  
  
Propose? Seemed a good idea.  
  
But it wasn't big enough, it didn't tell her how strongly I felt, anyone could propose, I wanted to show her my true intentions.  
  
To have her in my life forever, and mean it.  
  
For the next two nights the sand man ignored my pleas for sleep and let me dwell on what I was to do, when the perfect plan came to me.  
  
"What are you plans after graduation?" I asked, sitting near her small body, my hand so close to her own that it was shaking with the hope that I would soon be able to hold it in my own, to claim it one day with a ring.  
  
"I don't know" she said quietly, thank Merlin! I thought.  
  
"I have a home, in Italy, its beautiful, my mothers family pass it down through the generations in hopes to preserve it"  
  
"Sounds wonderful"  
  
"It is, I haven't been there since she died, I promised her to only take the women that I loved and intended to spend the rest of my life with, the keep it a secret, so the Snape family would always be protected" And I had kept that promise, no one knew about it, bar Albus but he was practically omnipotent.  
  
Her beautiful brown eyes that I always found hard to take my own from seemed to tear slightly, she doesn't think I mean her I realised, my mind went blank, how could she not know? She was one of the smartest witches to come out of Hogwarts in centuries! She must have some clue?  
  
"I'm sure she would love it" Ok, so she didn't.  
  
Time for action old man.  
  
"Hermione, What are your plans this summer?" I asked again, looking at her full on this time, refusing to take my eyes from her own like I had always been doing, in fear that she would see right through me.  
  
There was silence for a moment, before that gorgeous shining light that beams every time she gets something difficult which no one else can master, shine through her.  
  
She gets it.  
  
But I still down have an answer...  
  
"Going to Italy, with the man I love"  
  
My heart almost stopped, she means it, I can tell, and I cannot remember the last time I ever felt so happy.  
  
There seemed to be only one way to show her, so leaning down I capture her lips in my own, pouring all the love and feeling I can into this women who saved me that night.  
  
It was because I saw her that I lived and found the most precious gift I could, her love.  
  
~* End*~  
  
I know! I Said that 'He sees me' was a one shot, but it needed to be done! Hope you liked it, I may make a third! You never know! 


End file.
